This invention concerns a process and an arrangement for measuring ion strength.
The ion strength J of an electrolyte is defined by ##EQU3## wherein in the definition Ci stands for the concentration of the species i and Wi stands for valency of the species i. Whenever ion strength is to be determined, the concentration of the individual species must accordingly be measured and the ion strength according to equation (1) is calculated from the electrochemical valencies of the particular ion species as customarily determined from published tables of such data.
For most routine measuring and interpretation problems, such a determination of the ion strength is sufficient. In the case of biological objects however, for example in the case of metabolism processes, frequently temporal changes of the composition of the substance occur in the electrolytes. Consequently in such cases if the pertinent ion strengths are to be determined, it is cumbersome to determined the fractions of the participating substances as well as their valencies and concentration and then do calculations by way of the tables. Such a procedure is in most cases not possible in the short processing time which is available.